A Stab in the Back
by Proke15
Summary: What happens when Amy sees something that could end the relationship between her and Sonic and maybe even make her hate him forever? Find out in the fourth installment of my Sonamy series. (If you want to know how it all began, read my first story, The Rose Withers.
1. Chapter 1

A Stab in the Back

**** To her, it was just your average day in the city, but that would change soon. In time, she would see something that would wound her to the brink of death, but that is for both her and you to find out.  
Amy walked down the street one cheery afternoon on a perfect August day. She was humming a merry tune from a song about love and happiness. Some may have found this quite annoying, but she would not know, because she was in her own personal bubble where the world was an almost angelic place and there was no hate, no greed, but alas, the world outside was as dark as ever even on this seemingly perfect day.

She planned to meet her boyfriend in the park and have a nice picnic with him while they held hands and ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and even though she knew this was very cliche, she did not care, because the only thing in the world that actually mattered to her was the person she would be spending with it. She continued her route humming that lively tune, and when she finally saw that blue figure standing there, she hummed even louder, and skipped even faster. She continued to do this until it became clearer that there was another figure there. At first, her instincts made her suspicious, but she brushed those thoughts away because she was not that kind of person. She lost speed, but kept skipping, but then, the figure was even clearer. It was a female that was really close to Sonic, and now, Amy started to get really weird, so instead of skipping she ran. Then she saw it. She saw the female grab our blue hero, whirl him around, and then kiss him, but it was not this that ruined her, it was the fact that the hedgehog started to RETURN the kiss. Amy's happiness was shredded into billions of pieces and the results of it being glued back together were dismal. She stared, then she started to cry, and finally she fell to her knees bawling her eyes out. Sonic broke the kiss and turned to see who was so upset and when he did, he just stared with a terrified look in his eyes as if someone was holding a gun right up to his head and was going to pull the trigger.

Sonic did not know what to do, but he decided, without any thought, the best course of action would be to go over and tell her what happened and why he had to do this. When he started to run to her to tell her, she got up and started running, but of course, no one in the world could outrun him. He said, "Wait, Amy! You do not get it, I had to do it, just let me expla-" That was when he was cut off by Amy.

"How could you!? I loved you with all of my heart, all of my BEING! I guess I was wrong about you."

"But, Amy, you just do not get it. I HAD TO! I had no choice!" replied the blue hedgehog.

By this point, Amy just could not take hearing this or talking to him. She knew that she could not escape him. 'Think Amy, think,' she thought to herself. At that point, she knew the only way she could possibly get out of this situation was to hit him one in the head, so out of nowhere, she summoned her hammer and bashed him. As soon as his body hit the ground, she was off. She ran like a gazelle, faster than she ever ran before. She continued to pick up speed, running like she had committed a crime. In retrospect, she did, but nevermind that. She headed for her house, and at one point she noticed how fast she was running and thought, 'Wow, for just seeing that, and being hurt that badly, I can run pretty fast, almost like So-' After this thought, she continued to bawl her eyes out while she ran, tears flying to either side of her as she did. She finally reached her door, and in a split-second, she was in the house with the door locked and the lights out. She ran to her bedroom and hid in a corner and huddled up in a ball and just sobbed.

Two days had passed, and she was still there. She had not moved besides to use the bathroom, and she certainly had not eaten, and the only drink she had was a pint of water of the double day period. The pink hedgehog had ran out of tears at this point, so she just made the sounds of crying, without the actual tears. Then, she heard someone knock on the door. At first, she was not going to get up, but then she thought it might be one of her friends, one of the ones that had not betrayed her. She trudged down the steps and looked through the peep hole. She saw a blue hedgehog standing there with some flowers asking if she would please come out to see him. She yelled, "Get away from me!" and began crying again, and this time with tears. She hid in a corner and huddled up again. He kept knocking and pleading, and eventually, he spoke.

"Please let me in. I have an explanation as to why I had to, and it is completely true. Just, please, listen to me. Give me a chance to explain myself. I promise that it is true, just please let me in. Just one chance, and if you do not believe me, then so be it, but I at least want you to have heard the truth."

She did not really believe that he was going to tell the truth, she believed he was going to make up a lie, but that did not matter. Amy decided just to let him in to speak his mind, and then he would leave, and they would never see each other again, but then again, if he had the evidence to support him, that means they could continue where they left off, or somewhere close to it. It all would depend on the blue hedgehog's past AND future actions as to what the outcome would be. What was the reason? Where is the evidence?

**This is it for now, but I will get working on the other one real soon, and if I get enough thoughtful and meaningful reviews, I will release Ch. 2 faster. I am thinking around 15 reviews. If I do not get those reviews, then I will just release it some other time, possibly within the next week and definitely within the next month, but with 15 reviews, I will release it in like two or three days tops, so it is up to you when the next chapter comes out, so for now, I bid you farewell. Proke15 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

There she stood staring at the person in the doorway. She wanted it to be over. She just wanted to die, to take her own life. In her mind, her life was over and there was nothing that anyone could do for her, not even the person she cared about most, or at least, use to care about most.  
There he stood staring at his love. His face looked like a wreck. His countenance expressed true sorrow and grief. He wondered, in his mind, if she would believe him. With what she saw, he knew she had every right to hate him for the rest of his natural-born life. He stood their thinking to himself about what they used to do together: the happy times, the romantic times, the past.  
After a moment, the silence broke. She invited him in and threw him on the couch. She questioned him. "Why?" she asked. "What could have possibly happened that put you in the position of having to do that? You broke my trust and respect for you when you did that..." As she spoke, she started sobbing. "I loved you, and you know that. The only reason you are here is because of those times. I will allow you to tell me what happened and if you can prove that you had to, I will begin to trust you again." Now, she was crying.  
"It is a long story. If I wrap it up, it goes like this. I was walking down the street, whe-"  
She had cut him off.  
"You just lied. You never walk, you run."  
"Okay, I was running to the rendezvous point we had planned at the park, when suddenly, there was a flash. The light had almost blinded me, and after my eyes had finally readjusted, she stood before me. She threatened the lives of everyone in the city. She said she would kill everyone except me if I did not. She said that I would have the blood of all those people on my hands. Even though kissing her was against my principles, I would not be able to live with everyone's death on my shoulders, so I did kiss her. You know the rest."  
"I do not believe you," responded Amy.  
"But-"  
Then he saw the gun.  
She raised it to her head. "This is all a product of your doing. I hope you are happy. You and her together. I wish you a happy life knowing that you did this."  
Before he could stop her, a sharp noise broke the silence. The rest, to him, seemed to happen in slow motion. Blood flew and spattered everywhere. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, and Sonic. Not a spot was clean of her blood. The bullet came out the opposite temple. Her knees collapsed, and she hit the floor face first. It was all over before he had time to register it.  
Finally, it did register. He saw the blood and the body of his dead love. He had nothing else to live for now. He wanted to drown his sorrow. He pulled out his pocket knife and put the sharp, cold steel to his throat. In a flash, his jugular and carotid were open and his blood, too, was everywhere. Unfortunately, for both of them, Amy did not know that Sonic was actually telling the truth...  
**  
Well, that is it for now. Ch. 3 of this story will be out soon, so if you want to know when it comes out, you can always follow me or this story. Anyways, Proke15 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

The funerals were held the same day. Both were held in the same room. The families both mourned over their losses, but there was a cold tension between both of the groups. They each blamed the other person for the one's death. Sonic's friends and family argued that Amy caused Sonic to kill himself, but Amy's side went to attack the other family saying that Sonic had caused Amy's death. He broke her trust ruined her life by kissing that b***h, that slut. Each side thought the other was wrong, but the truth was, it was all a misunderstanding between the two youths. Sonic had to do it for the lives of all the people residing in the city, for the lives of everyone present mourning their deaths.

There were the people in the room that were friends of both the rose and blue hedgehogs, which meant they didn't pick a side. They couldn't. They wouldn't.

The burials were extremely depressing, and not one person left dry-eyed, but that was not because of the enormous downpour taking place at that moment. They were buried together beneath the willow that stood in the vast space.

Now, everyone has left, and two apparitions, two spirits have risen into the air. One, the ghost of a young pink hedgehog, the other of a cobalt hedgehog. The images stare at eachother for a time. Then, the blue one reaches for the pink one. The pink one turns away and lets herself fall back into the ground from which she had just risen. The blue one stands there for a bit. It seems the spirit has tears running down its face. It falls back into its grave. The two apparitions, the two ex-lovers were never to see eachother again.****

That was the story, and if you liked it let me know. If you have some constructive criticism let me know. I guess this is where it ends, for those two. Not another FanFic will they share, unless you guys want to see more. How bout this? You guys tell me what you want. More Sonamy, or for this to be the end. I will tally the votes, and whichever side wins, well, I'll do just that. Oh, and also tell me what other kind of FanFics I should do, because I am open-minded to suggestions. Until next write, I am Proke15 and these are my stories.


End file.
